True Love Only Happens In Fairytales
by RavenclawDoctorSilveo
Summary: It is snowing, and Scorpius forgets his coat. A little bit fluffy, I guess. James wants to kill Scorpius, Albus is in love, and Scorpius doesn't think there is such a thing. Written for the Word Count Game Challenge on HPFC.


**A/N: This was written for the Word Count Game Challenge on HPFC. I was supposed to write 650 words, and I have exactly that many! I am so proud of myself. Anyway, my prompts were: **

**Albus Potter/Scorpius  
****Snowflakes  
****Fairytales.**

**I hope y'all enjoy it. :-)**

* * *

"Hey." Albus Potter finally catches up to his Slytherin friend. "What are you doing out here without a coat? It's freezing." Scorpius Malfoy shakes his head, and bits of snow fall off. Albus is right: he shouldn't be out in the snow without a coat, but the cold is immaterial. He'll probably be dead soon, anyway. "Scorpius, look at me," Albus says. Scorpius stares out into the mountains. "Goddammit," Albus growls, and takes Scorpius' shoulders and physically turns him around.

"Get off me, Albus," says Scorpius quietly.

"No." Albus takes off his own coat and puts in around Scorpius' shaking shoulders. "You are going right back to the castle. Come on."

Scorpius follows him without a word. James Potter is probably in Hogmeade, too, buying various pranking items and chatting with Leanne, the barmaid in The Three Broomsticks. Scorpius knows he shouldn't stay in Hogmeade. He doesn't want to die there. He doesn't like Hogsmeade much. If he is going to die, he'd rather it be in Hogwarts, preferably with Albus by his side.

"Scorpius, what's wrong?"

"Your brother wants to kill me for what you said earlier." Scorpius walks faster towards the castle.

"What did I say earlier?"

"That you're…in love with me." He doesn't look at Albus. He especially doesn't look at Albus' black hair, dotted with melting snowflakes.

"And there's a problem with that?" Albus shakes his head. "Don't worry about him, Scorp. James is just a git and a coward." But Scorpius looks around nervously, as if expecting to be stabbed any moment.

"What are you two doing back here so early?" The two of them look up to see the old caretaker at the top of the steps. A grey cat peeks out from behind him.

"We're going inside because Scorpius forgot his coat," Albus tells Filch truthfully, though he realizes too late that Scorpius is wearing his own coat.

"Get inside, then, but don't come back out!" spits Filch, and they hurry inside.

"Old git," says Albus as they walked down the corridors. "Someday, I'm going to hex that cat into oblivion."

"Actually, it would be better to poison it. Spells can be traced back to the wand that cast them, you know."

"Ah." They stop in front of the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. "Good thing I've got you, Scorp. I'd be expelled by now."

"You really would be," Scorpius agrees, letting them into the Common Room with a pass of his hand on the wall. The Imprinting had been his mother's idea. She'd figured it was harder for non-Slytherins to get in if they didn't have a password or riddle. "It's a wonder your brother has survived this long." James does everything on his own. He doesn't trust friends.

Albus laughs and stretches out on the couch. "I will never get used to this light," he declares.

"You've been in here five dozen times," Scorpius tells him. "You just like the stupid red and gold of your common room." It is their old argument, and they are smiling. "You Gryffindors parade about in bright, fancy colors, saying 'look at me, look at me! I'm so naïve and brave and chivalrous!'"

Albus frowns at him. "We're not naïve."

"You think that if only there is love, everything will be alright, do you not?"

"That's what my father taught me!"

Scorpius rolls his eyes. "My father is right. Yours is such a Gryffindor."

"Besides, it's true."

"No, it's not. That kind of thing is for fairytales. There's no such thing as real love. At least, there's not for me."

Albus sighs, exasperated. "Then what is it that we have?"

Scorpius looks at him. "We're friends. Allies. We are loyal to each other."

"I bloody love you and you know that!"

Scorpius closes his eyes. "I don't know, Albus. I like you very much. But we are not in love. There's no such thing."


End file.
